


Life Imitates Art Which Imitates Life

by that_one_kid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a True Story, Gen, beau has rogue skills, or at least high dex and a sketchy background, stupid short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: Yasha calls Beau for help when she finds herself in an awkward, Jester-reminiscent situation.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Yasha
Kudos: 22





	Life Imitates Art Which Imitates Life

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a real story. Jester was not involved in this, despite all evidence to the contrary.

“Beau, it’s Yasha. Can you pick locks?” Beau blinked down at her phone. She had never heard Yasha speak so quickly, or with such intensity. “It’s important and urgent, and my phone is dying,” Yasha prompted, and Beau started back into action. 

“Yes,” she admitted without much hesitation. “I can. Why?” 

“Can you come to Xhorhas Place, 8th floor, apartment 3?” Yasha said. “And can you please pick the lock, come in, and unlock the door to the balcony?” Yasha’s call suddenly made a lot more sense. 

“Yes?” Beau said. “I can be there in twenty.” Yasha sighed, relieved. 

“Great. My phone is dying. I might not be able to answer. If anyone bothers you, tell them you’re a friend of Molly’s and they probably won’t give you any prob-” her voice cut off mid-sentence, and Beau looked down to find the call disconnected. Well. Time to go drive across town, break into an apartment, and free one or more of her friends from their own balcony that they’d somehow gotten trapped on. 

[You can’t make this shit up.]

**Author's Note:**

> @Jester, if you DID use the dagger of denial on my apartment balcony, I'm sorry for whatever it was that I did.


End file.
